


I Think I’m Drowning

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Credence is very observant, Fluff, Graves has a secret kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Credence figures out how to drive Graves wild.





	I Think I’m Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who gets the title reference.
> 
> Choking is a big kink of mine, so this was fun.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Credence first noticed it a few months ago. 

They’d been having a particularly rough lovemaking session, him on his back while his lover thrusted above him. Graves had leaned down to kiss him. Credence, in a rare show of playfulness at the time, reached up and pushed him back out of reach of his mouth. He’d intended to push Graves’ chest, but his hand slid up sweat slicked skin and pushed on his throat instead. Graves’ eyes went wide, hips losing their rhythm. He came almost instantly.

Credence probably would have questioned it, but he quickly lost all ability to think when his lover replaced his cock with a hot tongue.

~

The second time he noticed it was when he and Graves were play fighting on the couch. Graves had somehow acquired a picture of Credence as a young boy. He declared in amusement that he was going to have it enlarged and framed, to be hung on the wall with a permanent sticking charm. Credence lunged.

The two wrestled on the couch for a few minutes, Graves refusing to give up the dreaded photograph. Finally, Credence was able to snatch it away. He sat up, grinning in triumph, straddling his lover’s hips. Graves laughed and moved to sit up as well. Neither noticed the tie caught under the hand Credence was balancing on. The strip of cloth tightened around his throat as he sat up. Credence noticed and immediately removed his hand, apologies already on the tip of his tongue. Before he could begin to speak, however, Graves slammed their mouths together. Credence yelled in surprise before melting into the kiss, arms wrapping his lover’s shoulders. 

Graves bit and sucked at his lips roughly, clothed erection rock hard as he ground their hips together. The photograph was quickly forgotten.

~

After that second incident, Credence noticed the older man absently rubbing his neck fairly often. He didn’t seem to realize he was doing it. Credence, deciding to experiment, began tugging on the man’s tie when he pulled him in for a kiss, tightening in lightly. The result was always the same; hitched breath, darkened eyes, and very intense sex.

That’s how he found himself in his current position.

Graves pounded into him desperately, normally pristine hair hanging in his face, hands clenched on hips tight enough to bruise. Credence pulled him down for a kiss, tongue thrusting into the older man’s mouth, causing him to groan. Credence decided now was as good a time as any. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around his lover’s neck, thumb gently placing pressure on his trachea. Graves eyes flew open, hips stuttering. Credence used the moment of surprise to flip them, straddling the older man’s waist. He began riding him hard, hand still wrapped around Graves’ throat.

Graves stared up at him in awe, face turning a slight pink. After a moment, he took his hand of the boy’s hip. He caught Credence’ free hand and brought it to his neck as well, pressing it tighter against his throat. Credence took the hint. Slamming his hips down harder, he tightened his grip, cutting off his air supply. Graves’ eyes shut tight, hands clawing at milky white thighs.

A few more thrusts was all it took. Graves slammed his cock into his boy, coming harder than he has in a long time, vision momentarily going black. When Credence’ hands left his throat, he sucked in a shaky breath. Credence pumped himself a handful of times and came all over his chest with a whine. Lifting himself off his lover, he lay down on the bed beside him. The two men struggled to cat their breath. Graves reached up and gently touched his tender throat. The slightest pressure had his spent cock twitching. He turned his head to find the younger man looking up at him nervously. Graves placed a kiss on his forehead before clearing his throat.

“We are definitely doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find any pictures of Ezra as a child, but I’m almost positive he was freaking adorable.
> 
> Tell me what you think! Love you all bunches!!!


End file.
